elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Olav Redcourt
Olav Redcourt is the celebrated author of the popular 27th-century historical romance series Corsair King. Although under contract to write 25 Corsair King interactive novels for Bonespire Publishing, Redcourt abruptly broke ties with the publisher and abandoned the series on August 2, 3304 over creative differences. In November 3304, Redcourt took up residence at a remote writer's retreat while working on his new science fiction novel, which remains a work-in-progress as of August 3305. Timeline 16 AUG 3305 *A celebration of literature at H.G. Wells Terminal in the Olgrea system is the focus of the fourth week of the Alliance Festival of Culture. Leyton Farris reported on the event for The Alliance Tribune: "Devotees of both modern and classic fiction have gathered to celebrate a shared love of literature and meet their favourite authors. The event is also an opportunity for writers to promote their work and attract new readers. One highlight has been local author Hanna Darrold releasing a novel titled 'Chronicles of Olgrea'. The book concerns a local author releasing a novel during a literature festival, and has become an instant bestseller in the metafiction category." Fans of the wildly popular Corsair King series expressed hope for an appearance by Olav Redcourt, but he remains in seclusion working on his science fiction novel. A spokesperson for Bonespire Publishing suggested "Redcourt is risking financial ruin by trying to resuscitate a dead genre – nobody reads science fiction anymore."GalNet: Fiction Fans Gather for Literary Event 17 NOV 3304 *Popular author Olav Redcourt, who was recently reported missing, has been found alive and well. Margot Hist of the Dervish-Foss Literary Agency told the media: "I can reassure Olav's fans that he is in good health, and has checked into a writers' retreat at a remote outpost. I can also reassure Bonespire Publishing that he will soon pay their fees for contractual breach, having sold most of his belongings. Olav is currently hard at work on his new science fiction novel, despite my attempts to convince him to choose a more popular genre." When asked why these facts were not made public sooner, Ms Hist replied: "Unfortunately I didn't know there was concern about Olav's whereabouts until I returned from holiday – there are no communication facilities at Skyglow Havens on the Rhea Archipelago."GalNet: Olav Redcourt Found 11 NOV 3304 *The family and colleagues of author Olav Redcourt have reported him missing. A police investigation has so far failed to determine his whereabouts. Redcourt recently hit the headlines when he terminated his relationship with his publisher, Bonespire Publishing, midway through a promotional tour. In the wake of the author’s disappearance, Bonespire released the following statement: "We can only assume that Mr Redcourt is trying to avoid paying his fine for contract violation, which runs to several million credits. Of course, should he agree to continue writing the bestselling Corsair King series, we would be happy to waive the damages." Literary critic Kayla Shah offered an alternative explanation: "Obsessive readers of the Corsair King series have sent death threats to Redcourt for not delivering exactly what they wanted. Now that he's turned his back on the series, might he have been kidnapped by a rabid fan and forced to write more novels, or even murdered as an act of revenge?"GalNet: Famous Author Missing 02 AUG 3304 *Olav Redcourt abandoned the promotional tour for his latest novel. Reporters managed to catch Mr. Redcourt as he was storming off the passenger liner where he has spent the last four weeks: "I'm sick of churning out historical-romance garbage, especially now that readers can change the damn story to suit themselves! I'm going to write the book I've always wanted to write – a science-fiction saga set in the future." Bonespire Publishing stated that Redcourt was in breach of contract, as he had only written 14 of an agreed 25 Corsair King novels. Redcourt's agent, Margaux Hist, commented: "Olav's a true artist, so I’m sure fans will understand that he wants a little creative freedom. I can't tell you anything about the new title yet, but science-fiction is a niche genre with a tiny audience, so I hope it sells well enough to pay Olav's legal bills."GalNet: Author Abandons Interstellar Book Tour 05 JUL 3304 *Author Olav Redcourt has embarked on a promotional tour for his latest novel, Corsair King and the Storm of Desire. Bonespire Publishing issued a press release: "After many months of waiting, the next book in Olav Redcourt's pulse-pounding series is at last on sale. To mark the occasion, we have organised an epic tour so that loyal readers can meet the creator of the Corsair King, Lady Lastday, Roughkiss and all their other favourite characters. The tour will begin in the Blatrimpe system and conclude two months later in Procyon. As with all releases from Bonespire Publishing, readers will be able to customise the holo-novel to enhance their reading pleasure. Our easy-to-use controls allow the reader to revise narrative structure, vocabulary and characterisation, and the plotline will have multiple option points, enabling you to determine an ending that meets your tastes." An independent reporter approached Mr. Redcourt as he was boarding a passenger liner, but was only able to record a few short statements. These included "bounced across space like a damn human pinball" and "nothing but meat for the sausage factory". The author's agent, Margaux Hist, told the media: "I wouldn’t pay much attention to that. Olav was probably just thinking aloud while developing a new character."GalNet: Author Begins Interstellar Book Tour References Category:Characters